Momentos navideños
by Nanamiii
Summary: Cuatro drabbles navideños de mis OTPs. Para mi querida Hagobi Riench, quien me ayudó a finalizarlos :D


**Palabras**: 1 254  
**Nota**: Sin Finlandia puede repartir regalos en medio de agosto, ¿por qué yo no puedo hacer un fic navideño a fines de septiembre?  
Por otra parte, como dice en el sumario, aquí están mis cuatro OTP: la primera es Alemania/Veneciano, la segunda Francia/Reino Unido, le siguen Rusia/China y finalmente Suecia/Finlandia. ¡Espero les gusten!

* * *

1.

Miles habían sido las excusas que había inventado para pedirle a Alemania que lo acompañase. Veneciano quería estar a su lado, en todos los sentidos de la palabra: tanto física como espiritualmente. Sí, lo amaba como a nadie y quería decírselo, pero no sabía cuál era el tiempo y el momento indicado para hacerlo.

Sólo había un lugar, una callecita que debían caminar cuando Ludwig lo guiaba a una tienda u otro establecimiento en particular. No obstante, Feliciano no era tonto y sabía exactamente cómo llegar a los distintos destinos, y sobretodo se aseguraba que para todos fuese menester pasar por ese lugar especial.

La pequeña calle (estrecha, poco iluminada y sin embargo acogedora y extrañamente risueña) no tenía ni tiendas, ni puestos, ni absolutamente nada que invitase a uno a caminarla, pero había un pequeñísimo detalle que para Feliciano la hacía diferente a todos los caminos opcionales: a algún buen samaritano se le había ocurrido colgar un muérdago al final de ésta.

La primera vez que lo vio, el italiano no tuvo las agallas para enfrentar al alemán y cumplir con el rito que la plantita de la ocasión sugiere. Entonces, con la excusa de tener que comprar distintas cosas (tales como regalos para algunas personas o bocadillos para preparar el día de navidad y otras trivialidades), le pedía al rubio que le hiciera de escolta; siempre pasando por el mismo lugar, juntando valor con cada paso, pero fallando amargamente en el momento de la verdad.

Afortunadamente, quedaban algunos días para el día festivo. Aún tenía tiempo para lograr su cometido.

Entretanto, Ludwig seguía aceptando y también fracasando rotundamente en juntar el suficiente coraje cada vez que caminaban bajo el muérdago.

2.

Arthur había entrado en el momento exacto, poco antes de que Francis escaparse por la ventana para repetir el desastre que había causado el año anterior. Tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para arrastrarlo y obligarlo a ponerse algo de ropa, por lo menos un par de boxers.

Una vez tuvo sus regiones vitales resguardadas del frío, el inglés supo el por qué Francia deseaba hacer de las suyas una vez más: otra vez se encontraba solo en navidad. En un repentino ataque de histeria Arthur casi deja que el otro rubio se escapase, pero fue lo suficientemente rápido para retenerlo.

Francis, a los gritos, le dijo en una mezcla de orden y ruego que lo dejase ir, que no había nada más doloroso en el mundo que estar sin compañía en una fecha festiva que trata sobre el amor y la amistad. El forcejeo continuó, hasta que a Reino Unido se le cruzó ofrecerse para acompañarlo, con tal de que no volviese a acosar al resto de las naciones una vez más.

Terminaron compartiendo una cena casi mediocre, que consistía en sobras y alimentos de preparación instantánea. Sólo el vino francés era algo de rescatar de ella. La velada pasó casi sin que lo notasen y sin muchas trascendencias, no obstante Arthur estaba feliz de haber evitado esa desgracia, que cada minuto parecía más y más distante.

Cuando las agujas del reloj habían avanzado más de lo que se hubiesen imaginado, el de ojos verdes decidió que ya era hora de partir a casa. Francis, en su amabilidad aún medio borracho, lo acompañó a la puerta. Allí, antes de despedirse, el dueño de casa le preguntó si volvería a pasar la navidad el año siguiente, si es que no tenía planes algunos. Arthur —que no, casi nunca los tenía, de hecho— lo miró de pies a cabeza y se marchó sin decir absolutamente nada.

Y Francis, a pesar de tener tanto alcohol en sangre y tristeza en el espíritu, supo leer eso como un "sí".

3.

Una carcajada estridente y ebria resonaba por toda la enorme casa de Rusia. Se había estado riendo hacía un largo rato, a tal punto que sentía su abdomen a punto de estallar y de sus brillantes ojos color violeta salían dos anchos ríos de gruesas lágrimas.

Y cómo no iba de reírse de esa manera tan alocada, si enfrente tenía al gran Yao Wong, la poderosa nación china, con dos coletas en el cabello; muriéndose de vergüenza.

Pero él mismo se las había buscado.

Con la excusa de visitar al ruso para que se sintiese menos solo esa navidad (aunque en realidad, Yao era quien se sentía solo, pero no lo reconocería, no, su orgullo se lo impedía), fue hasta su casa con algunos bocadillos para pasar el rato; sin embargo nunca se hubiese imaginado que acabaría bebiendo vaso tras vaso de vodka y escuchando a Iván hablar sin cesar.

El que peor condiciones estaba era la última nación, pero China debía admitir que él también se sentía ligeramente desorientado. Por esa razón era la que había permitido que Iván lo provocase para hacer una suerte de apuesta, diciéndole que si se peinaba como mujer, estaría a su servicio durante algún tiempo. Yao, observando que eso sería una oportunidad excelente para utilizar al ruso en algún extraño propósito, aceptó.

Y mientras Rusia se desternillaba de la risa, el chino pensó que la vergüenza que sufría valía la pena.

No sólo porque más tarde podría abusar de haber ganado la apuesta, sino que también, de alguna manera u otra, esa navidad no había estado tan mal. Podría acostumbrarse a pasar los próximos 25 de diciembre algo ebrio y con coletas.

4.

Finlandia nunca había sabido realmente qué debía regalarle a Suecia. Al principio había elegido regalos útiles como ropa, herramientas para los muebles que al de ojos penetrantes tanto le gustaba armar, y otros presentes de tal índole. Que por supuesto, todas eran del agrado del mayor y siempre se las agradecía con el alma.

Unas navidades luego, decidió preguntarle qué era lo que deseaba, así podría conseguirle el regalo perfecto. Y la respuesta fue algo que hizo sonrojar al finés hasta la médula, no obstante fue no extraña en el sueco: "tú y tu bienestar". Sin embargo Tino no se rindió, y las navidades siguientes trató de convencerlo para que su compañero eligiese un regalo material. En vano, claro.

Y como los fracasos no parecían tener fin, siempre terminaba dándole algún regalo dentro de lo ordinario y su compañía; que a veces había terminado siendo demostrada debajo de las sábanas y sobre el colchón, o simplemente envueltos en una gruesa manta tomando chocolate caliente y mirando especiales de la época en la televisión hasta que la navidad terminaba.

Pero hubo una noche en la que Tino pareció recibir la iluminación.

Un listón mal atado y su etiqueta se habían separado del regalo al que correspondían y caído dentro del famoso trineo que el finés usaba para recorrer el mundo entero. Cuando llegó a casa y lo notó, lo puso en su bolsillo. Entonces, antes de posar su mano sobre el picaporte de la entrada principal y poner un pie en ella para agasajarse con un bien merecido descanso; una idea golpeó llamó a la puerta de su mente. Rápidamente encontró un bolígrafo y en el dorso de la etiqueta del listón escribió algo.

Tino jamás se olvidaría de la mirada curiosa de Berwald cuando notó que su adorado tenía algo colgando del cuello, ni mucho menos dejaría de recordar la risita (siniestra, como no podía ser de otra forma, mas el finlandés sabía que era de pura felicidad) que el sueco no pudo evitar, cuando leyó en la etiqueta del listón que ése muchacho que vestía de rojo era su regalo.

* * *

**N/A**: ¿Reviews por favor? 8D


End file.
